Ghosts
by Tsiani
Summary: She would do anything for her child, her love was absolute. She would do anything for her child, even send her away to keep her safe. But what better person to send her to...than yourself.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to answer one of the many challenges of Whitetigerwolf. He has created quite a few fanfiction stories that I like.

As always, I own Nothing. Not Harry Potter and not Starcraft.

The Challenge

 **Alternate Lily**

-As part of her plan to save Harry, Lily must send Harry to an alternate universe. Specifically, to an alternate version of herself to be raised. **Sarah Kerrigan, going an extra step and having James Raynor being James Potter's alternate.**

\- As part of her plan to save Harry, Lily must send her memories to the Alternate version of her **Accepted**

\- (If the technology or magic of the world Lily send Harry to permits) It must be verified that Harry is biologically the alternate Lily's child, even if they are different species. **Accepted**

\- Lily's alternate must be female and have red hair, green eyes, or both (If the character you want to use doesn't meet this requirement, I suggest changing their eyes to green, as it's a relatively minor detail). The exception to this rule is if hair or eyes were changed from their original color somehow OR if the Character is actually named/nicknamed/Name could be shortened to Lily. **Sarah Kerrigan has Red Hair AND Green Eyes**

\- Harry Cannot be in a M/M relationship **By Default as it will be Fem Harry/Femslash**

\- IF Harry returns to his home universe, whether temporary or permanently, the Alternate Lily must go with him. (Whether he actually returns or not is up to you) **Accepted**

\- Regardless of what universe Harry ends up in, he must still have magic, though it can be interpreted as something else (Example: Harry ends up in the Star Wars universe, his magic can be interpreted as being The Force) **Accepted**

 **Recommended:**

\- FemHarry **Accepted**

\- FemSlash **Accepted**

\- Lily sending her soul to her alternate, which merges with the alternate. **Accepted**

Chapter 1 – The Ghost

James and Lily Potter were sitting in their living room playing with their daughter Lelianna Rose. However the only that actually knows that their child is a daughter and not a _son_ is her magically bound Godfather, Sirius Black. The reason for this is due to the knowledge that there was a spy in the Order.

They decided that since they didn't know who to trust and Dumbledore said their family was targeted by Voldemort, that they would place a heavy glamour charm on their daughter to try and keep her safe.

When Dumbledore suggested they hid under the Fidelus Charm, she thought it was a good idea. Both James and her wanted Sirius to be the Secret Keeper. However Dumbledore suggested Peter, rather insistently, as Sirius would be the obvious choice, and everyone would believe it was him.

The problem with this was that Lily didn't fully trust Peter. She knew he was a rat animagus, and that was a telling sign as to his personality. She decided to research other possible protections.

As she was part of the Research section of the Department of Mysteries she had access to various _restricted_ sources. She found various materials on the soul, and how to transfer magic and memories. With these sources she crafted a ritual that was tied to both her life, and James life. That should they both die, then it would reach out to another dimension, where an alternate version of herself resided. It would send her Memories, her magic, and her very soul to merge with her alternate.

She created the required runic array in the nursery, and performed the ritual that linked James and herself to the Runic array. All that was left was for her to activate the array as the final piece. She would have to wait until the last moment should Voldemort attack.

All this was done weeks ago. Right now all they were doing was hiding. She was prepared. She and told James her plan. He was slightly grumpy about not trusting Peter or Dumbledore, but understood having a backup.

As it turned out, they would need their backup plan. That very night.

It all happened quickly. The wards around their home dropped, the floo was blocked, and anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards sprung up. They knew he was here, and then the door was blasted in.

James shouted out, "It's him, go Lily, go. I will hold him off."

At these words, Lily took Lelianna and ran up the stairs to the nursery. Everything was prepared. She placed her daughter in her crib.

"Mommy loves you baby girl, and she will see to it that you are safe." She whispered to her.

She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. It was time. She activated the array, and waited.

The door opened and _HE_ walked in, pale skin with black veins. Runes from dark rituals carved into his skin, glowing an angry red.

He literally hissed out, "Stand aside girl."

She would not, she _could not_. Her love for her daughter was absolute, she would die for her, and the ritual would demand it if it was to work correctly anyway.

She raised her head, gave a defiant glare, "No, I will not."

"As you wish." He raised his wand, and with two words completed the ritual by taking her life. "Avada Kadavra."

She dropped to the floor lifeless. However the Ritual was complete, and the runic array charged. Voldemort raised his want on the child.

"So, you are the boy prophesied to defeat me? It matters not, for you will not survive this night. Avada Kedavra!" The green light flashed forward.

Had he been paying attention, he would have felt the building magic. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen Lily's body disappear. Had he been paying attention, he would have been able to dodge the rebounding curse. However, he was not paying attention. He was too preoccupied by the feelings of victory until he saw the curse headed straight for him.

"NO, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" he had shouted. Even if you shout denials it does not change reality, even for a Wizard. As the curse hit, he collapsed into a pile of ash and robes.

The magic swirled around, a back miasma of cruel thought and desires latched itself on the child, as a wraith of dark intent fled into the night. This foreign magic interfered with the end result of the ritual.

The child remained in the crib.

 **In another dimension, another** ** _world_** **.**

A red haired woman was running for her life, moving unseen thanks to her stealth suit. However it did not seem to help. Her enemy was swarming her; such tactics did not require you to be able to see your target.

She ducked behind a crumbled wall as her cloak failed.

"This is Kerrigan. We've neutralized the Protoss, but there is a wave of Zerg advancing on this position. We need immediate evac." She said into her comm.

She got no response, as huge grotesque dog like creatures rushed at her. She poked around the edge and fired her rifle, taking them down. Once the 3 creatures were dead, another one, looking like some demonic cross between a praying mantis and a snake started shooting spines at her. One caught her across the cheek, drawing blood before it embedded itself in the wall next to her.

She turned and ran, firing blindly at the creature, the Hydralisk.

Running along the wall, she fired blindly over the top, until the wall in front of her broke apart and another Hyrdalisk burst through. She quickly fired a round into its jaw, followed by a second into the shoulder, and a third into its skull. It fell motionless, and she was out of ammo.

"Uh, boys, how about that evac?" she asked, uncertainty clear in her voice. Still no response.

Suddenly she pitched forward to her knees. Memories not her own flashed in her mind. Power unlike anything she felt before flowed through her; and a _presence_ sinking into her. Merging with her.

She snapped her eyes open, _remembering._ She looked around for her daughter. Then she remembered exactly where she was and what was going on.

"No, no no No, NO NO! This was not how it was supposed to happen!" She shouted. She looked around for her daughter. She could not see her. Something was wrong. Power built up in the air, heavy and demanding.

She gasped and was able to whisper one word before she disappeared with a flash. "Backlash."


	2. Chapter 2

As always, I own Nothing.

 **Chapter 2 – The Goblins**

With a bright flash, a red haired woman appeared inside a deserted house. She was surprised she wasn't injured. Magical backlash usually ends up with the victim hospitalized. She looks around and recognizes where she is.

"Godric's Hollow? I'm back here?" She wonders aloud.

She looks to the crib next to her. An empty crib, and starts to panic.

"No, where is she? Where..?" She asks aloud as she starts to become hysteric.

She notices how cold it is in the room. There has been no heat in the room for at least a couple days.

"If we were thought dead, and Anna was still here, then she should be with Sirius. Though if Peter revealed our secret I can see him chasing Peter down." She pauses as an idea springs up in her mind. "The Goblins, they could help me find her. As well as look at this cut on my cheek."

Quickly rushing out of the room, she grabs one of her hooded cloaks to cover her stealth suit. She then apparates straight to Diagon Alley and runs into Gringotts.

 **In Gringotts**

Walking into the lobby of Gringotts, Sarah had her hood up concealing her completely. Being the middle of the night there were few people in the bank. She made her way over to the Head Goblin.

She quietly asked the Head Goblin, "May I speak to Nagnok please?"

The goblin stared at her, taking in the green eyes, the strands of red hair peeking out from under the hood, and the bleeding cut across her cheek.

"Griphook, take this witch to Nagnok's office." He says, then turns back to his calculations.

"This way please" Griphook says as he turns and starts walking through a nearby door. He guides her into a room. "Wait here."

Another goblin enters through a side door and sits at the desk in front of her. He studies her intently, and then places a piece of parchment on the desk between them along with a small knife.

"Three drops of blood on the parchment." He says in a calm uninterested tone.

As she reaches for the knife the goblin can partially see her stealth suit. He doesn't show his curiosity. She picks up the knife and uses it to collect some blood from her cut cheek to drip on the parchment.

 _Name: Sarah Kerrigan_

 _Dimensional Alternate: Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Age: 21_

 _Hair Color: Red_

 _Eye Color: Green_

 _Merged Souls: Sarah Kerrigan and Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Abilities_

 _Charms affinity_

 _Psionic_

 _Titles_

 _Lady of House Potter_

She looked at it confused. ' _21? I should be 27."_ She thought to herself. She passes the parchment back to the goblin.

He looks it over. Then he looks up at her, focusing on her still bleeding cheek. Then summons a healer.

She explains her research and the Ritual she performed as Lily. Once her cheek is taken care of and she has explained how she ended up in her situation she asked the most important question of hers.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" The desperation and concern were evident in her voice.

The Goblin looks at her grimly. "Your Wills were sealed by the Chief Warlock. Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to the point that they retreated into themselves. Remus Lupin is a werewolf and has been force to find work in the Muggle world as no one in the Wizarding world would hire him, and he has not approached us for a job. Albus Dumbledore has appointed himself 'Harry' Potter's Magical Guardian." He explains to the ever growing concern and anger of Sarah.

"I would like you to setup muggle identities for myself and my daughter, Sarah Louise Kerrigan for myself, and Lelianna Rose Kerrigan for my daughter. Her father's name will be James Eugene Raynor. If possible I would also like to have the Fidelius charm put on the fact that I am Lily Potter and that my daughter is a Potter. I will be the Secret Keeper." Her request would be easy enough to complete. She looked up at Nagnok and asked. "Where would be the last place you would look for the wizarding child who 'defeated' a Dark Lord?"

His response. "The Muggle World."

She snarled in realization. "Petunia."

Nagnok could see her rage. "I will have everything prepared by the time you get back. I will also have a healer ready to look over your daughter." He said as she stood to leave.

 **Little Whinging, Surrey**

She was fuming on her walk down the street. If Anna was truly with Petunia she would make Dumbledore pay. She walked up to the door of Number 4 Private Drive, and knocked. She didn't care that it was the middle of the night. She continued to knock until her overweight brother-in-law answered the door spewing all sorts of curses and threats. He saw her and went silent and pale.

"Vernon, who the devil is it that is pounding on our door waking us up in the middle of the night?" A voice asked from deeper inside the house. At the lack of a response, the woman walked up to the door, and gaped at who was there.

"Petunia, Vernon. Where. Is. My. Child." The words were ground out in such a way, they were more of a statement then a question.

Petunia gulped and quickly fled, only to return shortly with a child. The child had not been bathed nor had a diaper change in days. The windows next to the door shattered.

Sarah glared at them, took the child and left. She would have to think once she calmed down, Petunia and Vernon deserved a well thought out punishment, not one from the heat of the moment.

 **Gringotts Bank**

As she walked back into Nagnok's office she was still plotting against the Dursleys. She finally decided she would have to enlist Sirius' help. Perhaps even some of his family curses.

"Welcome back. I see you were successful. It is obvious that the…placement of the child was ill thought out. Healer Tonks, please clean and remove any bindings and adverse potions from the child. I will remind you that this is a client of Gringotts, so you are unable to speak about this to anyone not in this room or given express permission by this Lady." Nagnok was ever the professional. "My Lady, we have finished preparing what we talked about earlier. Once the healer is finished we can finalize everything."

"Account Manager?" There was so much uncertainty in the healer's word. "I have taken care of all but one thing." She gulps nervously. "Someone turned this child into a Horcrux."

At those words, Nagnok hissed and immediately called up the senior cursebreaker. Horcruxs were vile abominations that should not exist.

Sarah looked at Nagnok and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"A Horcrux is a shard or sliver of a soul. They are used to anchor a being to the living play, a way to avoid death. To create one it takes an act of evil and malice usually cold blooded murder of an innocent. The most common centuries ago, was small children." Nagnok explained to Sarah.

"Voldemort tried to turn my child into a soul phylactery? Can you remove it safely?" her worry and concern clear in her voice and on her face. Soon to be replaced with horror, "Can you use this one to see if there are others?"

It took hours to remove the Horcrux, but they succeeded, and Lelianna was once again healthy and safe. Nagnok arranged for a place for them to live while the cursebreaker worked.

"Gringotts has arranged for property to be purchased just outside London off the Orbital Motorway. We are building an apartment complex. Owned by you, and managed by Gringotts. Your family gets the top floor penthouse naturally." Nagnok got a mischievous grin. "1 Wiccan Way, Potters Bar. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to employ muggleborns, make it look like a muggle apartment."

"That is actually a really good idea. If we hide as a muggle family it could throw off anyone looking for us, and the fidelius would be the blanket around the whole thing." Sarah was quite pleased with Nagnoks work. "Healer Tonks, would you consider being our family healer?" She decided that it would be a good idea to have a Healer that she could trust.

"I would be delighted, although I would have to know who you are." Healer Andromeda Tonks replied.

Sarah removed her hood.

Andromeda gasps when she recognizes her. "Lily?"

Sarah grins at Andromeda "Hello Andy."

"Nagnok interrupts them, "My Lady, we should finish with our plans. The Fidelius is ready."

With the Fidelius Charm in place and Andromeda told the Secret they wrapped up for the night. Andromeda offered the guest room to Sarah and Lelianna. Ted and Nymphadora Tonks were let in on the secret, and that their cover was that Sarah was a muggle, and Lelianna was a muggleborn witch.

Whenever asked the Tonks' would say they were muggle friends of the family who already knew about magic due to Lelianna being a muggleborn.

With the Fidelius Charm, anyone who noticed the similar appearance of Sarah Kerrigan to Lily Potter believed it to be just a coincidence.


End file.
